jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Isla Sorna: Hunted
Description This is my first story on the wiki and the first in my "Isla Sorna" series So expect to see a few characters in the next one ( that's if they survive ) anyway the story is about mercenarys who go to Isla Sorna to steal DNA,Eggs,research etc from the old InGen Compounds for BioSyn. The story is set between Jurassic Park and the The Lost World after the storm that allowed the dinosaurs to escape ( so we are at about 1996 ) it features the classic dinosaurs that you all know from the movies and novels but I am adding a few others that were not featured. Currently the series will not feature any characters from the films or novels but they might if the stories are well received. I'm sorry if you feel the beginning is rushed but I was originally writing this story as Site B: 1995 which featured a Prologue scene of a Spinosaurus hunting a Pachycephalosaurus as well as a boardroom scene with Lewis Dodgson explaining his plan to the directors of BioSyn and a scene at the airfield which explained a lot about the characters however something happened and sadly the story had been wiped and to save time I cut the first 3 chapters and put you right into the action at the chopper landing. However even though Dodgson was not featured in the new draft the other characters survived the chop. I might re-publish the extended version with the cut chapters ( as well as a few extended sequences and new scenes ) as an extended edition if you will. Chapter 1 Isla Sorna,1996 A Chinook helicopter loaded with a mysterious mercenarys flies towards Isla Sorna, InGens Site B. "Look for any places we can land" shouts the merc leader, A man known as "Doc". He was a grizzled man, a veteran of many a battle like most of the mercs here. Among the people on the chopper were two Dinosaur experts hired by BioSyn, Tom Derrel and Steve Lawson. They looked out of place compared to the mercs. Another member was a machinery expert who knew a lot about technology. He was Tyrell Stephenson known as "Spark" by his friends. He was a lot like your stereotypical computer nerd relying on technology for everything. And there was a cocky merc who always boasted about how much money his contracts paid out and that he could hit a pinhead from a mile away. He was Kevin Renolds who knew a lot of the mercs. "there that looks like a good place to land, next to those herbivores" said Doc. "Bad idea we might startle the herd" said Tom. "Don't be stupid they can't harm us." The helicopter turned around and lowered its altitude to land at a clear piece of land behind the herd of hadrosaurs. As the chopper was descending one merc spotted shadows in the treeline. "whoa what are those?!" he shouted "Those are Carcha.....Carcha" "Carchadontosaurus" Finished Steve. "they might attack the chopper Sir!" said the pilot nervously. "Nonsense, land anyway we can fight them off with our guns." "uh captain what use is a Submachine gun against a carnivore bigger than a T.Rex?" "Trust me" said Doc arrogantly. As the chopper descended the Carnivores emerged from the jungle and charged at the chinook as it was starting to land. "pilot! Ascend!Ascend!" but it was too late as a carchadontosaurus rammed the chinook and it begun to spin out. "Brace!" the chinook hit the ground and began to slow down. As the mercs began to evacuate the crashed helicopter one of them spotted the Carchadontosaurus pair moving towards the wreck. "Run for your lives!" Chapter 2 The mercs were in panic as some stayed and fired whilst others fled into the jungle. "stick together!" shouted Doc but it was no use. One merc was singled out by one of the carchadontosaurus and was eaten alive. In the chaos the mercs soon lost sight of each other and became lost. The Carchadontosaurus pair, fled off due to both the defensive gunfire and the mercs fleeing into dense jungle which is much too dangerous for a large theropod to hunt due to trip prone clearings and small pathways through trees which would leave it trapped. But Docs mercs hadn't seen where the others went leaving him to decide which way to go. "they must have followed the river, InGen probably set up some kind of river lab or something" But that was the wrong direction. Meanwhile the other mercenary team which had fled was led by Kevin and Tom, "smart move, large theropods can't maneuvere in tight, dense areas." said Tom. "yeah but what about the smaller ones like raptors y'know the can be even deadlier" said Steve "but we are packing the latest in Automatic weapons" said Kevin. "No use if we get jumped though" "agreed" said all the mercs. One merc, James Lister interrupted "we can't just leave Doc and the others back with those things, I've already lost one friend today I'm not losing another. I'm going back to the chopper!" "Well that's your funeral James we either stick together or we can be picked off" said Kevin. "yeah right I've got a gun y'know" and he set off. "Wow what an idiot" said one merc. "Cmon guys let's keep moving we need to find those compounds" "wait a sec Kev, you still want to do the mission? I wanna get out of here." "we could head for the coast but we should stop by a compound on the way,that way we get paid and we survive got it" "yes sir" they all said "let's move" replied Kevin. While that was happening Docs team was slowly moving down the river in a bid to find Kevin's Team. "Are you sure you know where we are going Sparks?" "sure I'm sure we should ford the river here" "well if the GPS says we should cross then alright then" said Doc. As Sparks crossed the water a merc shouted "We need to cross quickly!". Downstream a Spinosaurus was watching the mercenaries crossing and then it took a step forward and then another! It was coming this way! "Run for it!" said Sparks. The Spinosaurus picked up one of the mercs in its jaws and shook him violently "HELP ME!" he shouted before the Spinosaurus snapped his spine with its jaws. Then the Fearsome predator eyed up Doc as his next meal. "Shoot it!" Just as it was about to grab Doc the mercs opened fire and the Spinosaurus bellowed in pain. "keep hitting it!" "no way man it's too big!" shouted a merc. "I'm running for it!". The mercs scattered and Doc quickly followed he didn't want to be food for the dinosaur. The Spinosaurus let out a mighty roar then feasted on the merc it had killed earlier. Chapter 3 Meanwhile at the chopper wreck, James was searching for Doc. "Where are you guys!" he shouted. But no answer. "Doc!" but no answer. "Hey Do.....ahhhhh!". He had tripped over the remains of what was left of his friend who had been killed by the carchadontosaurus earlier. "oh my...." he wretched looking at what was left of him. But he noticed movement inside his ribcage. "Huh?" he said. Then a little swarm of small green dinosaurs appeared "hey you guys are kinda cute!" he reached out his hand to pet it. "Ow!!" the small dinosaur had bite him. "stupid little punks". He punched the one that had bit him. "not so smart now are you" he said. "He he he he" he sniggered "HEY DOC WHERE AR......WHAT?" the swarm of dinosaurs ran up and jumped on him. "No,NO!" they bit him and clawed at him and soon he was bleeding heavily. "Aaaaaargggghhhhh" he screamed as they began to devour him. More and more Compies came as James slowly died. "Hey Kev did ya here that?" Kevin sighed "that's James alright,should have listened and he wouldn't be dead."C'mon we need to keep moving or the carnivores will find us." the men kept walking. Meanwhile Doc and his mercs were recovering from the Spinosaurus attack. "c'mon I think we lost him." "where to?" "hmmmmm" Doc thought. "That clearing over there" the mercs walked all except for Sparks. "aren't you coming man?" "I'll catch up you guys keep moving, I need a break." "ok" said the merc. Sparks rested against a rock Well what he thought was a rock of course. Then he realized. It was a perfectley camouflaged Carnosaurus blending in with it's chameleon camouflage. "Uh oh" he spoke. The dinosaur lunged and snagged Sparks in its mouth and without him screaming at all it swallowed him whole. The rest of the team went on without realizing at all. At the same time Kevin's team where making more progress having found a road which presumably led to a compound where they could find the objectives. "where are we?" said Tom "I think we are lost" said a merc. "If only sparks was here he would know what to do." "yeah well he isn't here he is with Doc" said Kevin. The team continued up the road until they saw a dead stegosaurus being eaten by a T.Rex. "Tyrannosaur,about 45FT long, just fed I don't think he'd want to eat us" said Steve. "but he'll still try and kill us because it's his territory." replied Tom "Knock it off unless you want to be torn apart by a huge lizard" "maybe we can sneak by" suggested a merc. "good idea it's visions based on movement if we don't move he won't see us". The group snuck up the side of the road pausing every time the T.Rex looked at them. Everything was going swell until a merc stepped on a twig and fell over. This caught the T.Rexs attention. STOMP STOMP STOMP the ground shook as the T.Rex approached. It bent it's head down and begun to sniff the merc that moved. "I can't take this" she said nervously. "NO don't move!" too late. She ran for it. "RUN UP THE ROAD NOW!" "WHAT ABOUT HER?!" "LEAVE HER!" the mercs ran as fast as they could as they looked back they could see the roaring T.Rex catching the merc in its mouth and shaking her about violently then it swallowed her whole and let out a deafening roar. Chapter 4 PROJECT POSTPONED Category:FanFiction